


Sherlock Holmes: Human Marionette

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, So much angst, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes' lips are sewn together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: Human Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional. Credit of original forms of characters to the creators of BBC Sherlock. No Copyright infringement intended. The following is not in any way an official representation of the actual characters/creators/actors and actresses portraying any characters or people who happen to share a name with any potential original characters

Sherlock's lips were sewn together.

* * *

 

They weren't actually sewn together-he never would have allowed being forced to walk around in such a manner-but that was the way it felt. *** Sherlock's lips were sewn together when he met Mary, when he could already sense her dishonesty.

* * *

 

The string tightened when John told him of his engagement, when he wanted nothing more than to scream , to tell John how utterly  _stupid_ he was being. How cruel it was to ask of him to be the best man.

* * *

 

The string stretched to his hands and feet, forcing him to distance himself from John, to keep him at an arm's length. To be closer to Mary, learn paper folding and put everything he had into a wedding he didn't want to happen at all, a wedding he wouldn't admit even to himself he wished was his own.

* * *

 

It turned out the string was mental, as it put his brain hanging like a marionette. It forbade him from 'showing off' when John told him not to. From even staying past the First Dance

From refusing the 7% solution calling his name.

* * *

 

The string was strangling him. Every time he was near John or thought of him, it felt more and more as though he was tying his own noose.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes' lips were sewn together. What else would have kept him from telling John Watson how he loved him so?


End file.
